


Cztery miesiące

by possessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, Hell, Hellhounds, Resurrection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessed/pseuds/possessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia usytuowana pomiędzy ostatnim odcinkiem sezonu 3, a pierwszym sezonu 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Po spotkaniu z piekielnym psem.

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które odważyłam się opublikować. Mam nadzieję,że się spodoba, proszę o komentarze :-)

Dean leżał martwy na podłodze, krew zakrywała większość ciała. Ogar piekielny rozerwał ubranie, skórę, mięśnie. Oczy szeroko otwarte rozpostarte, patrzące pusto w przestrzeń. Płomyk życia, który od zawsze wesoło palił się w jego oczach zgasł...

Sam podszedł do brata i objął go. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy. Był przygotowany na śmierć brata, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Ostatni rok wypełniony nerwowym oczekiwaniem na to co właśnie się stało, na to, co było nieuniknione. Nadzieja ,że uda się wybronić Dean' a, zerwać pakt pozostawała do końca, do ostatniej chwili. Do chwili w której Dean nie wydał swojego ostatniego tchnienia.

Sam obejmował brata , zaciskając kurczowo palce na jego zakrwawionej, skórzanej kurtce i raz po raz wykrzykiwać płaczliwym głosem jego imię. Przytulił zimne, sztywne ciało do swojego, nie przejmując się krwią czy ranami. Gładził brata po włosach wspominając atak ogara, krzyki bólu i cierpienia.

Bobby wbiegł do pomieszczenia, ale gdy zobaczył to czego tak bardzo się obawiał, nie był w stanie zrobić kroku. Oparł się bezwładnie ręką o futrynę i starł łzę, która mimowolnie przebiegła mu po policzku. Sammy obrócił się do niego i obrzucił go jedynie zimnym spojrzeniem. Bobby otrząsł się i podszedł do łkającego nad ciałem chłopaka.  
-Wszystko będzie dobrze- Bobby 'emu łamał się głos, ale wiedział, że teraz musi być silny za nich obu.- Musimy go stąd zabrać -  
Sam zatrząsł się po tych słowach i jeszcze mocniej obejmował brata. Ani myślał by go puścić. Oznaczało by to tylko jedno, trzeba będzie się z nim pożegnać. Zakopać, spalić. Pozbyć się ciała...

Bobby chwycił Sam' a za dłoń i próbował ją subtelnie odciągnąć od ciała. Ten początkowo się opierał, ale był zbyt rozbity, żeby dalej walczyć. Bobby pochylił się nad porozrywanym ciałem i delikatnie zsunął mu powieki. Sam nawet nie starał się ukryć rozpaczy. Bobby wziął sztywne, zimne ciało chłopaka na ręce i powoli zaniósł je do auta. Sam ruszył za nim ociągając się nieznacznie. Czuł, że nogi ma jak z waty, trząsł się, ale chwiejnym krokiem szedł dalej.

Bobby ułożył Dean' a na tylnym siedzeniu Impali i przykrył kocem tak by całe jego ciało ( w tym głowa) były zakryte. Sam podszedł do samochodu gdy ten już zatrzasnął drzwi. Nie mogąc znieść tego widoku szybko wślizgnął się na miejsce pasażera. Bobby zajął miejsce kierowcy i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Z radia zaczęła lecieć piosenka Bon Jovi' ego- "Wanted dead or alive" Sammy, na sam dźwięk tej piosenki wzdrygnął się i nerwowo wyłączył radio. Nie mógł znieść wspomnienia ,za którym ciągnęła się ta melodia. Wspomnienie Dean' a uśmiechniętego, śpiewającego na całe gardło słowa piosenki i widok tylnego siedzenia z jego ciałem przykrytym już lekko zakrwawionym kocem wywoływał najgorsze uczucie jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić- uczucie straty po bliskiej osobie, po jego ukochanym, starszym bracie, który bronił, strzegł i pomagał mu przez całe jego życie.Teraz nawet chwile gdy Dean na niego krzyczał, zostawiał w dzieciństwie samego w motelu na całe godziny , jego pijaństwo słuchanie muzyki na cały regulator, wieczne dokuczanie i inne części jego momentami trudnego charakteru zdawały się być najszczęśliwszymi chwilami.

Bobby lekko zdziwiony, ale pełny zrozumienia ruszył. Sam przez całą drogę patrzył na krajobraz za oknem. Nie chciał patrzeć na nic innego, a już na pewno nie na tylne siedzenie. Chciał choć na chwilę zapomnieć, zatopić umysł w nicości. Nie wspominać okropnych wydarzeń których musiał być świadkiem.

Dopiero gdy Bobby zatrzymał się na polu nerwowo spojrzał na wysiadającego z auta mężczyznę .  
\- Rusz się synu, Twój brat zasłużył sobie na pogrzeb godny łowcy- Sam szybko otwarł i wynurzył się nad poziom dachu Impali.  
-Nie! -Sam zaprotestował i zaczął nerwowo zerkać na tylne siedzenie. Dotarło do niego, że to koniec i, że w tej chwili powinien myśleć racjonalnie.- Nie spalimy go, kiedy wróci będzie potrzebował ciała.  
Bobby zmieszał się.  
Nie był pewien czy młody Winchester czego nie planuje, ale chcąc ulżyć Sammy' emu, oczyści własne sumienie i postarać się o godny pochówek dla Dean' a zgodził się na pogrzebanie go.  
\- Dobrze, jak chcesz...- Bobby wyciągnął łopatę z bagażnika Impali i podał j Sam' owi- wykop dół, a ja wykombinuję jakąś trumnę.  
Sammy bacznie się przyglądał jak Bobby wyciąga ciało z auta i pełnymi szacunku ruchami układa je na ziemi zawiniętego w koc.  
-Pojadę po nią ...- Bobby był pełen obaw czy powinien zostawi go teraz samego z ciałem ukochanego brata, ale nie miał wyboru  
Gdy tylko auto zaczęło niknąć za horyzontem Sammy zabrał się do zleconego mu zadania. Starał się nie patrzeć w stronę ciała. Zaczął kopać wyładowując tym samym siedzące w nim emocje. Uwinąwszy się usiadł zmęczony na brudnej ziemi nieopodal zakrwawionego koca. Bobby' ego jeszcze nie było. Uczucie jakie niebezpiecznie w nim narastało brało nad nim górę. Uczucie by jeszcze raz, ten ostatni raz spojrzeć na brata. Przez chwilę toczył sam ze sobą walkę by w końcu przegrać. Sam przysunął się bliżej i uklęknął . Delikatnie zsunął koc z twarzy i torsu. Ręka Deana leżała płasko na brzuchu, umoczona w zastygłej już krwi. Sam chwycił ją delikatnie za nadgarstek i ułożył nieco wyżej na żebrach by nie leżała na gdzieniegdzie widocznych jelitach. Ciało było miejscami w strzępach , klatka piersiowa , brzuch i uda całe w głębokich śladach po pazurach , na obojczyku głęboka rana po zwierzęcych zębach. Sam patrząc na poranione ciało i wspominając jego paniczne, histeryczne krzyki, aż czuł ból, który przeżywał w swoich ostatnich chwilach Dean.

\- Dean, wiesz...- Sam poczuł jak znów do oczu napływają mu łzy, a głos łamie sie z każdym słowem coraz bardziej - dziękuję. Ocaliłeś mnie, a ja nie dałem rady. Wychowałeś mnie, uczyłeś wszystkiego, opiekowałeś się mną i na koniec sprzedałeś za mnie duszę by mnie ratować. Zawarłeś pakt na, który zgodziłby się tylko szaleniec... Nie mogłem cię uratować, ale nie przestane próbować, pomszczę cię, znajdę Lilith i zabiję ją. Przysięgam, ci to. - Sam otarł łzę cieknącą mu po policzku. W świetle słońca zobaczył mieniący się złoty naszyjnik brata. Chwycił go delikatnie w dłoń i kciukiem otarł zastygłą na nim krew. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę po czym szarpnął i zerwał rzemyk. Mocno ścisnął przedmiot w dłoni po czym schował go do kieszeni kurtki. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jeszcze twarzy Dean a starając się dobrze go zapamiętać. Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk silnika Impali. Na dachu samochodu linami przyczepiona była sporych rozmiarów sosnowa skrzynia. Zaparkowawszy Impale Sam podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął przecinać liny. Obaj po chwili ściągi skrzyni na ziemię i ułożyli tuż obok Dean a. Sam otwarł wieko i z pomocą Bobby ego ułożył ciao w drewnianej skrzyni. Sam ściągnął koc i wsunął bratu do kieszeni zapalniczkę. Ten gest zmartwił stojącego obok mężczyznę , który z zatroskaniem i głęboko ukrytym strachem spoglądał na poczynanie młodszego z braci. Sam po raz ostatni spojrzał na brata zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczyma i nakrył skrzynię wiekiem.  
Sam rzucił jeden koniec liny Bobby' emu. Ten z zaskoczeniem złapał ją.  
-Pomożesz mi ...? - Mężczyźni wspólnymi siłami opuścili na linach trumnę w głąb grobu. Po chwili raz po raz spadały kolejne kupki ziemi. Gdy dół po brzegi wypełnił się ziemią Sam chwycił dwa leżące nieopodal kawałki drewna. Chwycił linę i związał je w kształt krzyża. Bobby przyglądał się poczynaniom chłopaka, a otrząsnąwszy się mógł mu wbić krzyż w ziemię. Sam spojrzał na grób i nie chcąc znów się rozpłakać chwycił łopatę i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku bagażnikowi. Z głośnym trzaskiem zamknął go i podszedł do drzwi.  
-Nie chcesz tu jeszcze zostać?- Bobby oparł się o dach impali.  
-Nie, nie mogę tu tak stać i patrzeć się na jego grób. Chcę stąd jechać, napić się i zostać sam...- Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał ukradkiem na świeżą ziemię i wsiadł .

Podróż do domu Bobby ego minęła w całkowitym milczeniu. Sam albo cały czas wyglądał za okno, albo miał spuszczony wzrok na swoje kolana. Robert nie wiedział sensu konwersacji z chłopakiem. W najlepszym przypadku sprowadzała by się ona do 2-3 zdaniowej wymiany zdań. Skupił się więc na drodze i marzył o tym by być już w domu, napić się i móc choć na chwilę zapomnieć, odpłynąć w alkoholowym upojeniu.

Po 8 godzinach dotarli pod dom. mieszczący siew Sioux Falls w Dakocie południowej. Bobby zgasił silnik i wysiadł. Sam szybko przesunął się na miejsce kierowcy.  
-Nie wejdziesz? - Bobby oparł się dłońmi o ramę okna w drzwiach- Może zostaniesz chociaż na jedną noc?  
\- Nie, chcę być sam...- Sam zapalił silnik, co dodatkowo podkreśliło jego słowa.  
-Dobrze, jeśli tak wolisz tylko... nie rób nic głupiego.  
Sam skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku bramy wyjazdowej.  
Bobby patrzył jak Impala niknie już za zakrętem , a nad drogą unosi się pył. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że nie zobaczy Sama przez 4 miesiące, ani tego co za 4 miesiące zobaczy...


	2. Piekło

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> II część, w skrócie: to co wydarzyło się w piekle. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miał być one-shot, ale jednak napiszę coś więcej. Bardzo proszę o komentarze

Dean obudził się na zimnej, brudnej podłodze zrobionej z litego kamienia. Ostatnie co pamiętał to jak ogar piekielny rozszarpuje go na części. Teraz był cały, nie miał żadnej rany. Na ciele miał należące do niego ciuchy- szarą koszulkę i jeansy, które według jego przekonania powinny być teraz w strzępach po spotkaniu z piekielnym psem. 

Dean zaczął powoli sobie uświadamiać gdzie jest. Podniósł się z podłogi i oparł dłonią o ścianę. Wokół panował półmrok i rozpoznać można było tylko kontury co poniektórych przedmiotów. Drewniany stół, 2 krzesła obrzucone białym, zakurzonym prześcieradłem ustawione pod ścianą tak by większość nie wielkiego pomieszczenia była pusta.

-Witamy w piekle- Dean usłyszał nieznajomy, głęboki męki głos tuż za plecami. Szybkim ruchem obrócił się ku źródłu głosu.- Dean Winchester…- Właścicielem głosu okazał się średniego wzrostu mężczyzna on siwych włosach ubrany w czarny garnitur-Nie powiem, że się ciebie nie spodziewałem, ale i tak trochę mi trudno uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu jesteś.  
-Kim jesteś?- Dean zebrał się na odwagę i przerwał sztuczne kurtuazje mężczyzny.  
-Alastair- Dean zmieszał się, nie wiedział czego oczekiwać po mężczyźnie, ani co planuje z nim zrobić. –Nie obawiaj się zdążymy się jeszcze zapoznać…

Dean’ owi coraz trudniej było ukryć strach, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek zrobi, nic mu nie pomoże, a ta rozmowa to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej.

Alastair uśmiechnął się szyderczo i pstryknął palcami. Dean nim zorientował się co się dzieje wisiał w czeluściach ciemnej otchłani na grubych, metalowych łańcuchach, które przekłuwały mu nadgarstki, kostki obojczyk i bok. 

Czuł przeraźliwy, przeszywający ból. Krew spływała mu po klatce i plecach, nawet w ustach miał jej metaliczny smak. Co chwilę słychać było grzmoty jak przy szalejącej burzy. Sama atmosfera tego miejsca przyprawiała o największy z możliwych strach, a to co zapewne go czekało jeszcze to uczucie potęgowało.

Dean przerażony i obolały krzyczał o pomoc, wykrzykiwał imię brata, ale nikt go nie usłyszał, bądź nie chciał usłyszeć. Spazmatyczne krzyki przerwał Alastair stojący na skalnej półce tuż przy sporych, metalowych, zdobionych drzwiach.

-Dean, Dean, Dean… oszczędzaj siły, jeszcze dużo bólu przed tobą… Chyba, że… Wolisz się uratować przed tym cierpieniem.

Dean spojrzał z zaciekawieniem, ale i nieufnością na mężczyznę ,dlaczego ktoś kto zadał mu już takie cierpienie miałby teraz go ratować, no tak na pewno nie za darmo.

\- A co chcesz w zamian?- Dean nie dał nabrać się na tak łatwą, że aż nierealną alternatywę.

\- Nic wielkiego. Wystarczy, że zgodzisz się na moją propozycję i wszystko minie. 

\- Jaką propozycję ? Odwarknął Dean zmęczony przeciąganiem. Mężczyznę rozbawił głos Deana, ale nie dał tego zbytnio po sobie poznać.

-Wystarczy, że będziesz zdobywał dla mnie dusze i je torturował- Dean popatrzył z przerażeniem i oburzeniem.

-Nie ma mowy! Nie zmusisz mnie do tego!- Dean odpowiedział silnym, mocnym głosem.

-Nie muszę cię do niczego zmuszać. Sam się na to zgodzisz jeszcze tylko trochę…- Dean’ a po tych słowach przeszedł zimny dreszcz. To była zapowiedź czegoś okropnego, co dla niego na pewno dobrze się nie skończy.- Więc skoro nie chcesz skorzystać z mojej propozycji… dobrze.- Mężczyzna ponownie pstryknął palcami.

Tym gestem przeniósł Dean’ a do zimnej, zatęchłej piwnicy. Po zapachu krwi i potu nie można było wysnuć innego wniosku niż to była zapewne jedna z wielu sal do torturowania.

Dean przykuty był łańcuchami do ściany, które unieruchamiały go całkowicie. Czuł narastający w nim strach, ale nie pozostało mu nic innego jak czekać na to co dla niego szykowano.

 

Do celi wszedł Alastair ubrany w brązowy rzeźniczy fartuch popychając mały stolik na kółkach, na którym było dokładnie to czego Dean obawiał się najbardziej. Piły, noże, brzytwa i wiele więcej narzędzi, którymi bez najmniejszego problemu można spowodować ogromny ból.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do bezbronnego chłopaka i chwycił go ostro za szczękę by ten na niego spojrzał. Dean nie przywykł do okazywania strachu czy bólu, ale strach był zbyt duży by go opanować, a oczy mówiły wszystko. Demon doskonale wiedział co czuje nowy nabytek piekła, bo uśmiechnął się do niego triumfalnie i przeszedł do swojego zadania. Zastanawiając się chwile wybrał ostry nóż z wizerunkiem lwiej głowy na rączce. Zbliżył się do Dean' a po chwili cele i jej obrzeża wypełniły krzyki, jęki i błagania o pomoc. Dean krzyczał, miotał się próbował za wszelką cenę uwolnić się z więzów, ale ucieczka i tak była bezcelowa. Nawet jakby się jakimś cudem wyrwał to i tak nie miał pojęcia jak się stąd wydostać. 

Ciało Dean’ a było bite, cięte, przypalane, krew wylewała się przez rany strumieniami, ale tak by Dean nie wykrwawił się zbyt szybko. Alastair znał się na swojej pracy, jego motto brzmiało ”Zadaj możliwie jak najwięcej bólu i rób to tak by utrzymać swoją ofiarę jak najdłużej przy życiu”.

Każdego dnia kroili i rozrywali ciało Deana na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, aż nie zostawało już nic. Jednak zawsze jego ciało wracało do poprzedniego stanu i zabawa zaczynała się od nowa. Na nic zdawały się krzyki czy błagania o litość, a czas który w piekle dłużył się nienaturalnie tylko oddawał cierpienia. Całe dnie wypełnione strachem i bólem oraz życie ze świadomością, że za parędziesiąt lat, które w piekle biegły inaczej niż na ziemi zmieni się w demona przerażały najbardziej.

Codzienne wizyty Alastair' a, zawsze dawały okropną lecz niosącą cielesną ulgę możliwość. 

Trzydzieści lat z dniami, który każdy wydawał się być identyczny, tak samo okropne i bolesne skłoniły Winchestera do czegoś czego w najśmielszych snach by sobie nie wyobrażał, że zrobi. Zgoda na propozycje Alastaira, torturowanie dusz. Zadawanie im takiego samego bólu jak zadawali jemu, te same tortury, te same krzyki. Robił to by dali mu spokój, musiał, ale dlaczego czerpał z tego przyjemność? Pomału stawał sie taki jak demony, bezwzględne, mordercze potwory, które pragną tylko by ich ofiara cierpiała. Każdy cios, każda rana, dźgnięcie nożem z miłym wewnętrznym uczuciem ukazywały, że teraz ma już swój upragniony spokój. 

Mina Alastaira gdy Dean po raz pierwszy chwycił brzytwę była dla nich obu niezapomniana.  
Szlachtował tę dziewczynę będąc cały czas obserwowanym przez Alastaira. Ofiara krzyczała, a Dean powstrzymywał się ostatkami sił by nie uronić łzy. Starał się być delikatny, nie ranić tej kobiety, aż tak bardzo, ale kierowany przez Alastaira nie miał zbytniego wyboru. Część głosów w głowie mówiły mu by przestał, by nie stawał się taki jak demony, ale część by nie przerywał bo wtedy ten ból przejdzie z powrotem na niego, a tego bał się o wiele bardziej niż dręczącego go sumienia. 

Wreszcie Alastair dał znak by skończył. Duma jaka widniała na twarzy „ szefa” dawała bolesne poczucie dobrze wykonanego zadania. Dean cały umazany krwią pochylił się nad dziewczyna i spojrzał na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się ostatkiem sił bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu po czym zemdlała i wyniesiono ją. Dean wyszedł z pokoju tortur i udał się do przydzielonego mu przez Alastaira pokoju. Umył się i przebrał, ale gdy spojrzał w lustro nie widział już tamtego Deana, coś w nim pękło, coś się w nim zmieniło, już nie był tym starym dobrym Dean’ em był przerażającym potworem, który stał się dokładnie taki sam jak jego wrogowie. Dean usiadł na łóżku i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Dręczyło go to co zrobił, czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, usprawiedliwiał się tym, że już nie mógł wytrzymać, że te tortury to było dla niego za dużo, że musiał się zgodzić na propozycje jaką mu złożono. Ratunek dla niego nie nadchodził wiec sam musiał się, w tak okropny, ale jednak jedyny możliwy sposób ratować. 

Położył się późno spać obawiając się następnego dnia, tego co przyjdzie mu zrobić. W nocy śnił, ale nie były to jak się spodziewał koszmary. Śnił o zemście na Alastairze, o metodach jakimi mógłby go torturować. Czyli jednak coś zostało z tego starego Deana- chęć zemsty. 

Rano wstał i robił bez zaangażowania to co mu kazano, to dopiero początek jego kariery w piekle, będzie musiał to przetrwać.

Po 10 latach tortur Dean nawet nie reagował na krzyki czy błagania, był obojętny, zrobiłby wszystko by znów nie przeżywać to co sam teraz zadaje. To tylko praca jaką przyszło mu wykonywać, nic więcej. Dobrze, że przynajmniej po tych latach naciągnęła odsiecz z nadzieją na powrót do człowieczeństwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo proszę o komentarze.


	3. Ocalenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział. Tym razem jak po tytule się pewnie domyśliliście ocalenie Deana. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Bardzo proszę o komentarze.

Jak szybko minęły te lata. 40 okropnych wypełnionych po brzegi krwią lat. Z każdym dniem z człowieczeństwa Dean’ a zostawało coraz mniej. Zatracał się w swojej nowej pracy, która nawiasem mówiąc mu odpowiadała. Nadzieję, że przybędzie odsiecz porzucił już dawno temu. Kto mógłby czy chciałby go ratować? Zdany na siebie i łaskę Alastair' a brnął w to w co brnąć musiał. Aż do czasu, gdy wreszcie przypomniano sobie o nim.

Dzień jak co dzień , szlachtowanie mniej lub bardziej winnych dusz, praca na usługach demona, nic nowego.

Dean pochylił się nad jedną ze swych wielu ofiar by zadać jej kolejną dawkę cierpienia gdy jego uwagę przykuły hałasy, krzyki i odgłosy walki dobiegające zza drzwi. Nie zwracając na ofiarę większej uwagi zaczął przyglądać się drzwiom i nasłuchiwać. Po chwili jednak hałasy ucichły, a z korytarza słychać było tylko cichy stukot obcasów męskich butów garniturowych. Dean lekko zdziwiony zaistniałą sytuacją chwycił za najbliższy mu nóż i ze spokojem na twarzy, ale szalejącym z gniewu sercem oczekiwał następnych wydarzeń. Drzwi powoli uchyliły się. Dean przybrał pozycję do ataku, ale w tym mężczyźnie nie było nic czego ten mógłby się obawiać. Emanował spokojem i opanowaniem. Zwykły, przeciętny mężczyzna w średnim wieku o czarnych włosach, niesamowicie niebieskich oczach, o męskich lecz delikatnych rysach. Zwyczajny prochowiec przybrudzony krwią leżących na korytarzu ofiar i surowy wyraz twarzy. Dean nie bał się go, ale też nie darzył choćby najmniejszym zaufaniem. 

Mężczyzna zrobił krok w głąb pokoju, ale zatrzymał się widząc zaistniałą scenę. Dean z nożem w ręku cały we krwi, obok łkająca poraniona ofiara i to jego pełne gniewu i bólu spojrzenie…   
Wszystko przepadło… Przepadła pierwsza pieczęć, przepadł dawny Dean. Czyli cały atak na piekło, cały wysiłek by uchronić pierwszą pieczęć był daremny. Było za późno złamali go i on, choć nieświadomie, rozpoczął apokalipsę. Teraz już nic nie można było poradzić, to się już stało. Ale to nie była wina Dean’ a, złamali go , nie wytrzymał, poddał się…

Mężczyzna w prochowcu podszedł do kilka kroków bliżej. Dean nie cofnął się, w każdej chwili był gotów się bronić lub atakować. Mężczyzna zmierzył Dean’ a wzrokiem i pełen spokoju odezwał się.

-Witaj Dean- Jego głos był bardzo męski i głęboki. Dean nie spodziewał się, że ten się odezwie, ani tym bardziej, że będzie wiedział jak się nazywa.

-Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? I ktoś ty?- Dean odparł głosem pełnym gniewu, który nabył w piekle.

\- Castiel, anioł pański.

-Daj spokój coś takiego nie istnieje.

-A jednak tu przed tobą stoję.- Dean był coraz bardziej zmieszany- Nie obawiaj się, Dean, nic ci nie zrobię.- „Anioł” podniósł ręce w geście przyjaźni. Ten ruch, choć sam nie wiedział czemu przekonał go. Opuścił nóż i zaczął przyglądać się boskiemu posłańcowi- To nie twoja wina, Dean, musisz to sobie wybaczyć- Anioł skierował wzrok na nieprzytomną ofiarę. Dean skruszył się… W tym mężczyźnie było coś co sprawiło, że mu ufał, że uwierzył mu. Ale nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać się omamić.

-Świetnie, jak nie najpierw mnie torturują, to potem ja torturuję, to teraz jeszcze boski psychiatra. Czego chcesz? Jeśli tu przylazłeś by prawić mi morały, czepiać się, to lepiej sobie daruj. 

-Przybyłem tu by cię ocalić... Nie zasługujesz na to by tu być.

-Dzięki…- Odpowiedział sarkastycznie Dean- Jakoś wam się nie śpieszyło. Co po drodze wstąpiliście do boskiego Mc’ Donalda? Daruj sobie, wielu tu już obiecywało ocalenie i jakoś nie wyszło… A po za tym. Spójrz na mnie- Dean rozłożył szeroko ręce- Czy tak wygląda ktoś warty ratunku ? Atak na piekło by wydostać jednego, marnego mordercę?

-Nie jesteś mordercą Dean. Byłeś zmuszony by to zrobić i nikt nie ma Ci tego za złe. Nie sądzisz, że zasługujesz na ratunek?

\- Ty masz jakąś anielską ślepotę czy głuchotę? Nie słuchasz mnie…? Widziałeś mnie ostatnio? Mordercę ubabranego krwią chcesz ratować!?

-Nie bądź wobec siebie taki surowy. Pozwól sobie pomóc, chyba Ci się tu zbytnio nie podoba.

\- Wiesz co Castiel czy jak Cię tam zwą, siedzę tu tak długo, że jakoś straciłem nadzieję na jakikolwiek ratunek – mówił sarkastycznym tonem Dean.- Nie poruszaj tego swojego całego nieba dla jednego kretyna , który sprzedał swoja niewiele wartą duszę.

-Nie pozwolę byś się obrażał. Nie zważam na to co tu robiłeś, jesteś prawym człowiekiem i ta piekielna skaza nie zepsuje tego. Nie miałeś i w dalszym ciągu nie masz pojęcia co zrobiłeś, ale z pewnością wiele możesz jeszcze dla nas zrobić, by pomóc.-Castiel mówił już bardziej wykazującym emocje głosem- A po za tym dostałem misje. Jestem żołnierzem Pana i zamierzam ją wypełnić, a brzmiała ona „ Dean Winchester ma zostać ocalony” I tak też zrobię. Nie martw się, będzie dobrze, wspomnień z piekła usunąć nie mogę, ale mogę wymazać z twojej pamięci tą rozmowę. Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, wsunął dłoń pod rękaw koszulki i mocno chwycił jego ramię. Dean poczuł parzące ciepło, które paliło mu skórę w miejscu dotyku. Odruchowo zamknął oczy gdy od Castiela zaczęło bić jasne, oślepiające światło. Dean poczuł jak mdleje i osuwa się. 

Po jakimś czasie obudził się w sosnowej skrzyni. Nie mógł oddychać, brakował mu tlenu, gardło drapało. Zaczął szukać wyjścia. Poczuł mały przedmiot w kieszeni i sięgnął po niego. Zapalniczka, przyda się… Poświecił sobie, po kształcie „pomieszczenia”, w którym się znajdował i wyraźnym zapachu ziemi wniosek mógł być jeden… Trumna. 

Uderzył parę razy w deskę nad głową , a ona pękła. Trochę ziemi spadło na jego twarz. Zaczął wzywać pomocy, ale gardło odmawiało posłuszeństwa, a próby i tak były daremne. Trzeba będzie wydostać się na własną rękę. Dean zaczął przekopywać się przez kolejne warstwy ziemi ku górze. Gdy wreszcie wydostał się na powierzchnię położył się wycieńczony i spragniony na ziemi. Oddychał głęboko by się uspokoić. Nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie się znajduje, a ostatnie co pamiętał to piekło i szlachtowanie tamtej dziewczyny , potem pustaka, czarna plama. Nie wiedział kto, jak, ani po co go uratował, ale fakt był jeden. Zmartwychwstał.

Dean podniósł się gdy poczuł, że oddech ma już miarowy i rozejrzał się. Wokół grobu zobaczył kilkadziesiąt powalonych drzew. Przestraszył się. Żył, czół się w miarę dobrze, nie wyglądał jak z thrillera, ale coś go gryzło, jakieś bliżej nieokreślone uczucie. Może strach, niepokój, że jego zmartwychwstanie było zasługą Sama. Że to przez niego już nie siedzi w piekle. Oby nie, bo to oznaczało tylko jedno, kółko się zamyka… Dusza za duszę…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROSZĘ O KOMENTARZE.


End file.
